


Color Me Surprised

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Foreplay, M/M, Meet-Cute, bisexual awakening, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Ginny drags Harry to a club to help him get over his latest break-up. There are colored wristbands to wear, to help people pair up. And guess who he runs into? Just guess... you'll never guess.





	Color Me Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> I’m warning you now, this cuts off abruptly because I’m not much good at writing smut. So there’s a little fooling around in the club, but that’s it. Sort of sorry, but truly it’s better this way.
> 
> If anyone has tag suggestions, I'm all ears.

The club they went to was twelve times louder than Harry anticipated and pretty much the exact opposite of what he’d agreed to in the first place. Bright lights, loud music, too many bodies, and everything he hated about going out.

Despite what his friends seemed to think, he was not _moping_ and _depressed_ and _needed to get out more_. Staying at home in pyjamas with a pint of ice cream was a universally acknowledged acceptable reaction to a break-up. Even after three months.

But Ginny had enough of all that and yelled, “So she said you’re shit in bed. So what? Loads of guys are, you aren’t special. We’re going out and that’s that!”

And that put him here, waiting at the bar for their drinks while Seamus found a table. Ginny and Luna found them a few minutes later with a handful of wristbands.

“So this place is clever as fuck,” Ginny said as she sat, pulling a shot closer.

“It’s a shit-hole.”

Ginny elbowed Harry, “Buck up and stop bitching.” She held out four wristbands in neon colors. “They’ve got bands to color code the patrons, based on what you’re looking for. Pink is for girls, blue is for boys, yellow is for anyone, and purple is for no one.”

“Say no more,” Harry said as he yanked a purple band from the pile. He did not intend to pull tonight, and hoped to leave after a few drinks and a dance or two. Minimal effort, and then back home to his pyjamas.

Seamus put on a pink band, asking, “Why even go out if you don’t want to pull?”

Ginny downed her drink and grimaced. “Not for the alcohol, that’s for sure.”

Both Ginny and Luna wore yellow bands. That surprised Harry, because he kind of thought something might be developing between them. He tried not to think too closely about it, both because the female body had always confused him, and he didn’t want to think about two of his best friends in that way. But he hadn’t been paying attention to much of anything lately so maybe he was wrong and they were both still looking.

Ginny helped Harry fasten the purple event band around his wrist and encouraged him to down two more shots to loosen him up. It worked well enough to lighten his sour mood and let her drag him to the dance floor.

By the second song, he relaxed enough into the flow of bodies to almost be having a good time. With the crush of people, it was easier to just jump and sway along with everyone else and let the beat carry him away. The group as a whole seemed handsy, but he didn’t mind. It had been nearly three months since he broke up with Gwendolyn and all right, perhaps his friends were right and he was a little touch-starved. 

During the next song, the whole club went dark and blacklights came on. The crowd cheered and hands were raised, illuminating the neon bracelets nearly everyone wore. Most wore just one, others wore a confusing jumble. A noticeable shift in dancing happened as people began drifting towards complementary bracelets. Harry expected to be shunted aside, with a bracelet marking him as unavailable, but instead he found himself sucked deeper into the teeming mass, with hands caressing him freely along the way.

He flashed his bracelet a few times, to test the waters, but that didn’t seem to deter anyone. If anything, it made a few people more eager, as if he was somehow safe to dance with since he wouldn’t be making a move.

A strong, masculine forearm wrapped around Harry as some random bloke danced up close behind him. And all right, he could dance pressed up a little close… oh, okay, _really_ close he thought as he was pulled flush against the other body. A hand with a purple wristband pressed against his belly. Harry hadn’t expected to draw the eye of another man, didn’t really know what to think about that at all, but decided it wasn’t worth the fuss to break up their dance when he had people pressing in on all sides anyway.

The heat, the noise, the lights… all of it encouraged him to just close his eyes and run with it, simply enjoy the heady experience of another person wrapped around him. Dancing became easier when he stopped overthinking it and let the other bloke lead the way. 

Until he felt a cock hardening against his arse. What the ever-loving _fuck_? That was definitely more than he’d signed up for. 

And yet… his steps faltered as he worried and the arm around his waist tightened to steady him. A glance at the purple wristband attached to it reminded Harry this would go no further, and surely it would be fine. This bloke didn’t want anything either, so what did Harry care if he got a little hard while they danced. He was halfway there himself, a welcome event after the way things ended with Gwendolyn. At least someone wanted him.

Definitely wanted him. The bloke’s hand slid under the hem of Harry’s shirt and he half-yelled over the music into Harry’s ear, “All right?”

Harry answered by leaning back into the other bloke. He was rewarded with a light bite on his neck that made him shiver. The hand under his shirt caressed his belly and then teased just under the waistband of his jeans. While the other bloke rocked against him, Harry found himself relaxing into their swaying again. It felt good to be desired and maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he didn’t care it was a bloke doing the desiring. Feeling bold and daring, Harry reached behind and squeezed the other bloke’s hip. In response, he was spun around and a hot mouth claimed his.

And oh fuck, this was definitely more than he bargained for. Damn, did this guy know what he was doing. He nipped and sucked at Harry’s lips and tongue, sending a hot bolt of lust through him. It had been too long since he’d been kissed like the world was ending. He loved this desperate clinging, the wet slide of their tongues, and even the strange sensation of a hard cock pressing into his hip. 

As he ran his hands up into silky, soft hair and felt hands squeeze his arse, he regretted his purple bracelet. He became lightheaded from the kissing and the stale, hot air of the dancing bodies around them. Could they take this somewhere else? Harry knew fuck-all about getting another bloke off, but figured it was more or less the same as getting himself off and he would be willing to give it a try. He’d do anything to forget Gwen’s horrible words about their bedroom activities. How far would this other bloke be willing to go, despite his purple bracelet?

Harry pulled back to ask but choked on his question when he met the stormy grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy. A brief flare of shock melted into a lazy, sexy grin. Malfoy pursed his lips and gave Harry a slow once over. The other dancers bumped into them, knocking their bodies into one another. Harry’s hands landed on Malfoy’s forearms to brace himself, but that wasn’t enough to stop the press of their hips together.

Malfoy started moving again, drawing Harry in and squeezing his arse. His head bent close and he ‘whispered’ in Harry’s ear, “Nice bracelet.” 

“Er… thank you…” Harry responded, his voice cracking when Malfoy’s teeth grazed his earlobe. What a stupid response, but Harry found it hard to focus. “Earlier I was… I didn’t want… erm… I’m coming off a bad break-up?” He didn’t know what to say anymore, at least not here in the middle of the dance floor. How did one say they were painfully aroused and regretting the decision to declare themselves unavailable? Although Malfoy seemed to be in agreement.

“Excellent,” Malfoy grinned, pulling Harry in for a quick kiss. “I’m a brilliant rebound guy. Let’s go.” He grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him free of the dance floor.

Although the club was primarily muggle, Malfoy seemed to have no qualms about palming his wand and casting whatever charms he felt were necessary. Harry heard the Notice-Me-Not Charm go up and then smelled the astringent scent of a Scouring Charm that Malfoy aimed at the wall. Seconds later, Harry was pinned against it, held in place by Malfoy’s hips.

Fucking _hell_, Malfoy’s mouth should be illegal. Harry felt the vibrations of Malfoy’s moan, the pulse of it on his lips, and down his throat to buzz through his whole body. With the charm in place, Malfoy’s hands became bolder in their explorations of Harry’s body. As he caressed and squeezed, Harry considered taking his shirt off all together. He wanted to be skin to skin and get lost in another person’s arms. 

But Malfoy spun Harry around and pressed Harry’s hands against the wall. “Keep them there.” He kissed Harry’s neck, and bit the soft flesh at the base, as his fingers worked on the fastenings of Harry’s jeans. “You’re so fucking hot… “ His hand plunged into Harry’s pants, wrapping fingers around his prick and squeezing it gently. “Yes… sweet fucking Merlin…” His other hand slid up Harry’s shirt and splayed against his chest. He rolled his hips against Harry, nearly knocking him into the wall. “You feel so good...” He squeezed again, then began wanking Harry slowly, cramped as it was inside his jeans.

And Harry just let it happen. He’d never had another bloke’s hand on his cock and it felt fucking marvelous. Especially when Malfoy started talking.

“I bet you look fucking gorgeous without this shitty lighting and these tight jeans. Like a fucking god, naked by candlelight.” And Harry shivered, picturing himself naked on Malfoy’s bed, lit only by golden candlelight. With Malfoy licking his lips in sensual approval.

“Fuck, I want to suck you off… but I don’t trust this shitty charm to stay in place.” And Harry thought about Malfoy, on his knees, putting his talented mouth to other uses. A hot pulse hit Harry’s cock as Malfoy gave it a hard squeeze. 

“Please tell me you bottom. Tell me you’d let me fuck this beautiful arse of yours.” And even though Harry wasn’t too clear on how all that was supposed to work or be comfortable at all, his heart rate spiked at the chance to try. With Malfoy. _Malfoy_, really?

Malfoy moaned in his ear, “We should go literally anywhere else.”

Yes, that. Definitely that. 

Harry hadn’t wanted to get involved with anyone back when the night was young. But dancing, alcohol, snogging, and wanking had changed his mind. He didn’t need more whining and moping, but the chance to try something completely different.

And Malfoy could not be any more different from Gwendolyn if he tried.

Harry shoved Malfoy away and fastened his jeans. He grabbed Malfoy’s face and kissed him hard before something came along that made him come to his senses. Yes, somewhere else. His flat? No, depression made his flat all sorts of messy, and if this went pear-shaped, it’d be easier to leave than to have to kick Malfoy out. “Let’s go to yours,” Harry said when he came up for air.

Malfoy grinned and pinned Harry to the wall for another deep kiss, until Harry couldn’t remember what was supposed to happen next. Dazed and giddy, he tugged Malfoy towards the door.

Just before they reached it, a large poster drew Harry’s eye. Big, bold letters asked in bright colors, “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?” And below it, a color chart.

Pink is for girls.  
Blue is for boys.  
Purple is for anyone.  
Yellow is for no one.

That conniving _witch_! Ginny had tricked him! He looked down at his purple wristband, and beyond it to his hand clasping Malfoy’s to pull him along. 

“Everything all right?” Malfoy asked.

Desire still bubbled and rolled through Harry, swirling madly along with curiosity. And that strange sense that he was done with his own moping.

The time had come for something new and different. 

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “I think I’m just fine.”

He gave Malfoy one last kiss and dragged him into the night.


End file.
